


They Gatherers Who Came From Jyrinion

by JustJayson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJayson/pseuds/JustJayson
Summary: A young group of gatherers from the planet Jyrinion are accidentally teleported and trapped on medievel earth. It's up to them to eradicate the obsticles in their way and return to their planet.





	1. Prologue "Origins"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book I'm gonna be working on so I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my latest venture!

Our planet was more advanced than any other civilisation in the expanse. Jyrinion's history was a long and painful one, stemming all the way back to the birth of the Jyriex which is the core and heart of our planet. Corrupt powers frequently tried stealing the abilities of the Jyriex. The most noteworthy stealer is Jax, a ruthless killer of thousands and power hungry anarchist. He did not understand the power the Jyriex held and it consumed him, corrupting his physical and mental capabilities leaving him in the shell of who he once was. Our history began in 289LV (Lex Vons - A time period earlier than our current one). Our ancestors, the creators, formed the basis of the expanse and all the planets which inhabit it. They birthed fantastic formations spanning hundreds of billions of light years with technology which is now lost to us. They created the Jyriex, a BioTechnological cell which formed Jyrinion. The Jyriex is one

of 6 unique planet cells ever created. The other limitless planets in our expanse was created by the elements of space which were fueled by heat and energy. Our planet developed supernatural/technological ideas and equipment which advanced our society to the point of which we are right now. Our planet is thriving and is properly supported by an efficient economy and leadership system. The united council governs all regions of Jyrinion with peace and justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters on the way!  
> Also check out my twitter for more updates!  
> https://twitter.com/AverageAnimates


	2. Entry

"Dar!" Elise shouted "Wait up!" Darahyon turned around to see Elise rushing towards him at full speed. "Stop!" Darahyon exclaimed "You'll hit m-". Elise knocked into Darahyon pushing him to the floor. "Can't you walk!" Darahyon said, as he exploded in anger. Everyone in the vicinity of the incident looked on with laughter and giggles. Darahyon looked embarrassed. "Oh, i'm really sorry Dar" Elise said while helping him up off the ground. "Can you not call me Dar in public Elise?" he said while dusting the dirt off his uniform. "Sorry, i'm just used to calling you by your nickname" Elise apologised. "Plus today is graduation day!" she exclaimed, squealing at the same time "We are finally going to

become gatherers!". "Where are the others?" asked Darahyan. "I don't know" Elise said, unsurely "You were the only one I ran into... literally". Elise giggled to the joke she had just made. Darahyon glanced around the school compound trying to see if he can spot the others". "There they are!" Elise shouted. "Guys over here!" she said, waving to them. Darahyon and Elise obviously had other friends. Their other friends who were also graduating as gatherers were Hunter, Daniel and Jessica. They have all been best friends since childhood. The other half of the group made their way towards Darahyon and Elise.

"Woof, what happened to your uniform Dar" Jessica said while punching his shoulder. "Can you all NOT call me Dar in public?" Darahyon stated firmly. "What are you gonna do about it?" Hunter teased. "Hunter, we all know you aren't getting the TrialAxe until after you graduate" Daniel stated "So you aren't in any position to be making threats". The TrialAxe is a weapon from Hunter's family that is passed down generation to generation after graduating the School of the Dark Arts or SODA. "It was a joke Daniel" Hunter pleaded "Lighten up". Daniel shrugged off the response and directed his focus back to Darahyon. "Anyways, are you guys ready!" Elise shouted again this time squealing more intensely. The group nodded in agreement and made their way to the main hall where the graduation ceremony would commence. The group found a row of seats and sat next to each other awaiting the start. The head of the school made her way to the stage. The students in the hall began murmuring to each other. "Silence!" the headmaster instructed. The hall got immediately quiet. "Welcome students and teachers alike to the annual graduation of this year's gatherers!" she said. "Today marks the 300th graduation day in our planet's history" she stated "For as long as I can remember, the gatherer's jobs were to explore our expanse for new materials that would help sustain our great planet, Jyrinion." "Can't she

just shut up and graduate us already!" Elise whispered. "Shhhh" said the rest of the group. The headmaster halted her speech for a moment to look at up students in the hall that were the source of noise. She restarted her speech after unsuccessfully finding the noise. "Welcome students and teachers alike to the annual graduation of this year's gatherers!" she said "Today marks the 300th graduation day in our planet's history. For as long as I can remember, the gatherer's jobs were to explore our expanse for new materials that would help sustain our great planet, Jyrinion." "Oh my god!" Elise exclaimed while rolling her eyes. "It's your fault for interrupting the speech Elise!" Daniel

whispered angrily. The whole group of friends sighed. "What do you expect, she's 85" said Darahyon. The headmaster finished her speech after what felt like hours and it was finally time to graduate. She called all the students up one by one to collect their certificate. "Darahyon Keegan" the headmaster called, "Please come to the stage". He made his way to the stage and accepted the certificate. The graduation certificate basically held all the required details for a person to be initiated as a gatherer. There were many career paths which included Finders, Thinkers, Defenders etc. Darahyan and his friends dreamed of becoming gatherers together and have adventures within the expanse.

After the graduation concluded, Hunter rushed to his dad. "Can I have the TrialAxe now dad?" Hunter asked. "Positive!" his father chuckled as he handed Hunter the ring. The TrialAxe is an axe-like weapon that is summoned from the ring. Hunter quickly grabbed the ring and put it onto his right index finger. His eyes glowed electric blue as the power of the TrialAxe fused with his being. Once a precious relic has fused to one's soul, it can be very hard to remove the object. It may even kill or corrupt the person. Hunter tested his new ability. He closed his eyes and put his hands to his chest. He muttered a few words and when he opened his eyes, they glowed blue as well as his ring. A shadowed object animated out of his chest and he pulled it out forming a battle axe with clean cut edges and a Ph2x handle. Ph2x was the strongest metal on Jyrinion and only elite individuals or powerful relics possess it. Gushes of wind swirled around him and depleted, finishing the summoning process. The TrialAxe was a huge spectacle, with its bold and demanding presence in the hands of Hunter. The individuals around him clapped and Hunter was very pleased with himself. Hunter was studying the ring and its powers long before today. The average person would not understand how to start the summoning process. Hunter was a lot smarter than what he was giving off. "Great job kiddo, you'll make an excellent gatherer" said Hunter's father. Hunter smiled with excitement. "Woah, that is so cool don't you think guys?" Elise said while looking on at Hunter. "There is my mom!" Elise squealed "It's my turn to get my relic!". Elise ran over to her mom nearly knocking her over. "There she goes again" said Darahyan. "She is gonna get someone killed" Jessica replied.

"Hey mom, do you have it?" Elise asked. "Yes hun" Elise's mom replied". Elise's mom handed Elise a strange book with weird symbols on the cover. Elise looked interested. "How does it work?" Elise asked. "This book can summon any

creature or object that you draw or print within the pages. In order for you to access its power, you need to evoke its abilities and bind it to your soul" she replied. "Does it hurt?" Elise complained. Elise's mom sighed, "No it doesn't

dear". Elise closed her eyes and focused her thoughts to the book. After a few seconds nothing happened. "Mom, it didn't wo-" Elise instantly gravitated 2 feet off the ground and her eyes glowed a bright magenta. The pages of the book circled around her forming a strange symbol. They then flowed back into the book slowly lowering Elise back to the floor. "I'm shook!" Elise exclaimed. "Congratulations my baby" Elise's mom said. Elise embraced her mom while everyone clapped around her. Elise tested out the power of her book by imagining an image which burned into the pages. Her eyes glowed magenta once again while the object she had created came out of the pages of the book while it was floating. Hunter was still testing his TrialAxe until it started disappearing from his grip. He turned around to look at Elise's book which was forming the same TrialAxe he had just lost. "What gives Elise!" Hunter shouted. Elise realised what was happening and cancelled the summon mid action which brought her eyes back to a normal hazel brown tone. "I'm so sorry Hunter!" Elise pleaded "I didn't know it would do that". "Be very careful Elise" Elise's mom said "The power of the Tyranix cannot be taken lightly". Elise bent her head in shame. Hunter held her and said "It's okay Elise, I know you didn't mean it". The group of friends gathered around Elise and embraced her, instantly making her feel better.

Jessica possessed the power to gather energy from the Aether and focus it through a pair of gloves that she designed and constructed from her intellect in a lab at the school. The aether was an unknown and unstudied realm outside the expanse which held great energy as well as dark matter. Finders have been trying to locate this place for centuries with no luck. They can sense and use the energy from there but they could never see or find it. The gloves were her own little "relic" and the only people that know about it are her friends. It is illegal to make relics at SODA and if anyone with authority found out that Jessica had these gloves, she could get in a lot of trouble. Jessica and Daniel are cousins. She lives with Daniel's parents due to the fact that her parents are always travelling through the expanse as gatherers. She aspires to be just like them one day and she has the creativity and intelligence to do so. Since Daniel and her are both 15, they can relate to each other and that is also why they became good friends. Everyone in that group had the same goals that they want to achieve. "Yo Daniel, where are your parents?" Jessica asked. "I'm not quite sure Jess" he replied "They said that they would have been here in time for the relic distribution." Daniel looks at his watch. "It's 5:30 Jess, I don't think they are coming". Daniel's parents both worked on the united council, the governing body of Jirinian, and they both have busy schedules.

Darahyan looked sad standing on the sidelines. He doesn't have a relic since his parents both went on a gatherer mission and never returned. No one can explain the disappearance and it has been a mystery ever since. There was nothing Darahyan wished for more than to see his parents again. He thinks that they are most likely dead and who can blame him. All the evidence points to that conclusion. "Hey Dar, cheer up" said Jessica "If you want, I can make you your own

relic like my gloves?". He declined the offer. As much as he wanted his own relic, he did not want to risk Jessica getting into trouble over him. "Daniel!" a voice shouted from the distance. Daniel scoped around the hall. He saw that it was his mom and dad running towards him. "Mom!, Dad!" Daniel replied. "We didn't miss the relic ceremony did we?" his parents asked. "No you guys are good" he replied. "Anyways, here is your relic Daniel" his dad said "It's called the Nolyzhen". "It allows you to manipulate your surroundings and blend into them". "Woah, Cool!" Daniel excitedly replied. He didn't know that his parents owned a relic. This was a genuine surprise to him. His dad gave him a necklace with

a circular pendant which faintly glowed a fiery brimstone red. As he placed the Nolyzhen around his head, his eyes glowed red as it fused to his being. He instantly disappeared. "WHERE IS DANIEL, IT ATE HIM" Elise screamed. "I'm right here" Daniel replied. Elise looked around her. "Where?" she asked. Elise felt a tap on her back. "Ahh, that tickled" Elise responded. "Peculiar, said Darahyan "He's invisible". Daniel then became visible again after deactivating the power of his relic. "I love it!" Daniel said "I love you guys!". "We love you too" Daniel's parents replied. The graduation day came to an end and everyone left. "See ya tomorrow at the Convergence room" Darahyan told the group.

Darahyan lived at SODA since he did not have a home to go to. There are dorms which accommodate teenagers like him at the school. He sighed and headed to his room.

The next day, The new gatherers which consisted of Jessica, Hunter, Elise, Daniel and Darahyan gathered around the entrance to the Convergence room. The convergence room is a place within the Founder's building where the Jiriex is held. The Founder's building is located in the capital of Arkenheim, a region in Jyrinion. "I see you're on time" said the mission giver. "Call me Chris" he said. "Okay Chris, what is our first mission?" asked Hunter. "You are to retrieve a package from our moon base" said Chris "Your ship will have the detailed co-ordinates and information". "Chris can we please please see the Jyriex" Elise begged. She had waited for years to finally see the power cell of the planet.

The rest of the group also nodded to Chris in agreement because they too were interested. "You all have 2 minutes" Chris said firmly "Then you start your mission". "Also, do not activate your relics in the convergence room, relics are off limits around the Jyriex" he also said. The group walked into the room and circled around the power cell. It shun spectacular colors, changing from red to yellow, Purple to green and red again. It hovers inside a protective layer of Ph2x, the same metal used in Hunter's TrialAxe. The cell is connected to the power grid which gives energy to the planet. The group stood mesmerized at the showing of colors and stood there for a few minutes. "Mission time kids"

Chris said while he knocks the door. "We're coming!" Jessica shouted. Hunter then left the room followed by Jessica and Daniel. "Come on Elise" Darahyon said while leaving "We gotta go". "I'll be right out" she replied "I just wanna stare for one more second". Then an idea struck her. "What if I try recreating Jyriex with my Tyranix" she wondered to herself. It made sense to her because her team can use its power to fight the bad guys plus it can power their planet and help other planets as well. She quickly pulled out the book and activated its power. Her eyes lit up magenta as she began to recreate the cell. Darahyon noticed what was going on behind him and rushed inside to stop Elise before

she made the mistake. The others followed Darahyon into the room. The feedback from Elise's abilities slammed the door shut, trapping Chris out of the room and Jessica, Daniel, Hunter and Darahyon in with Elise. Hunter tried to grab Elise but he is thrown against the wall which knocked him unconscious when he came in contact with the feedback. "Stop Elise!" Daniel shouted. "It won't let me guys!" she replied over the sound of the feedback "Help!". Jessica put on her gloves and drew power from the Aether to try to help Elise. The energy of the Aether reacted with the Jyriex and blasted the group of gatherers out of the expanse. "My gloves!" Jessica shouted as they disappeared off her hands. The group went spiralling through space and reality halting to a complete stop in darkness. This knocked them all unconscious. The darkness then retracted revealing light glistening off a damp surface covered in grass with the faint sounds of nearby wildlife.


	3. The Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 guys!

Droplets of water splattered on to Jessica's right cheek as she laid unconscious along with the rest of the group on the ground. They were surrounded by a huge roof of trees, swerving to the winds in a rhythmic fashion. A nearby

stream of water contained animals unfamiliar to that of the wildlife on Jyrinion. This strange new planet hid many spectacles and marvels waiting to be found and harvested. The droplets made a little pool on Jessica's face, waking her

up in the process. Jessica eyes opened, refocusing to the light level of this strange planet. It was really bright, nothing that she was used to back on her home planet. After a minute of observing her surroundings, she realised the

others laid unconscious next to her. "Get up!" she shouted, as she kept shaking Hunter. She did this continuously until he and the others regained consciousness. Everyone picked themselves off the floor and looked at each

other in confusion. "Umm, where the hell are we?" Daniel asked. "I'm not sure" Darahyan replied. Everyone looked at Elise. "Why are you all staring at me for?" she asked. "You WERE the one that got us in this mess" Hunter said, angrily.

"How are we supposed to get ho-" he asked, before getting cut off. There was a black four legged creature running straight towards the group. This startled them as the roars of the animal was overwhelmingly loud, scattering the birds

which laid dormant on the nearby trees. Unknown to the group, this was a panther, a natural inhabitant of Earth. "Hunter!, do something!" Jessica pleaded. Hunter realised that he could use his TrialAxe to defeat the panther. He began

the summoning process and pulled the axe out of his chest once again. He threw the axe towards the panther at full force. The panther evaded the attack by jumping on to the branches of a nearby tree. It then lunged towards the group.

Hunter called his axe back to his hand where he swung once again. This time, the axe went straight through the beast, beheading it in the process. The animal's head flew across the forest, killing the panther instantly. The rest of

the animal layed 3 feet away from the group in a pool of its own blood. "Way to go Hunter!" Elise said, congratulating him. The gatherers celebrated this small victory. "Ok guys, now let's return to our current situation" Hunter added.

"What is this planet and how to do we get ho-" Hunter said once again getting cut off. A bright light filled with colors similar to the Jyriex plastered the sky. This opened up a portal like structure in the sky instantly filling the

planet with creatures from Jyrinion as well as supernatural anomalies.

"Oh no" Elise muttered quietly. The group looked on to the event perplexed. The half created Jyriex which Elise made followed them to this planet, Earth, and it was infecting the earth with energies from Jyrinion. Dragons as

well as other entities spread across the area of the planet. Different new relics and objects filled the globe as well. Colorful beams from the Jyriex hit random places of the earth below. The half created Jyriex then lost all of its

color and power and fell down the earth to an unknown region. The group stared at each other awkwardly after witnessing the event. "I... have.. no words" Daniel stuttered. "We are all fucked" Hunter replied. "Is there any way for us to

get home guys?" Darahyon enquired. "So this world will let you finish your sentences huh" Hunter said displeasing. Jessica chuckled uncomfortably to try to lighten the mood. "We will figure this out later, for now we need to get out

of this dangerous area and to shelter." Jessica said. "Agreed" her cousin replied. The gatherers tried to navigate through the forest of trees until they encountered a hill. They all climbed to the top in order to get a better

understanding of their surroundings. As Elise looked above the forest, it hit her. "Guys!" Elise shouted "I know this place!". The group looked at her doubtfully. "No, I'm serious" she implied "My mother always told me of this planet. It

is called Earth, one of the only planets left in the universe that hasn't reached the level of advancement as the others". "So.. this is an unadvanced planet with no means of communication to our homeworld?" Darahyan asked. "Yes" she

replied. "We are double fucked then" Hunter deadpanned. "Guys let's not panic" Daniel said "Remember, we saw different pieces of tech as well as creatures from our world enter this planet. Which means that there has to be a way for us

to connect to our world. We need to find the unfinished Jyriex that Elise copied with her Tyranix. She can then finish the copy and maybe it could signal our homeworld." "There are so many stupid things wrong with that statement"

Hunter replied "How would we locate the Jyriex and more importantly, did you not see that Elise's attempt of copying the Jyriex is what got us here in the first place? Please tell me how trying to finish copy the cell is a good idea?".

Elise bent her head in shame once again. "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas" Darahyan replied. "I also lost my gloves, now I'm defenseless just like Dar" Jessica said, "No offense". Darahyan ignored the comment while he

rolled his eyes. "Let's be serious here" Darahyan declared.

The majority of the group agreed with Daniel's idea which left Hunter slightly annoyed. "We still need to find food and proper shelter, we need to focus on this problem right now", Hunter advised. Daniel agreed and everyone scoped

the environment below them trying to spot any type of civilisation. They saw nothing but forest and it was getting dark. "Let's try running in this direction" said Darahyan, as he pointed north to a valley. The gatherers quickly got

down the hill and headed in the direction that Darahyon pointed to. It was not long until it was pitch black. The group decided to stop and make a camp on where they stood. It was very difficult to differentiate their surroundings.

"Elise" Jessica said "Use your Tyranix to create a fire". "Why can't I create a powerful light source like those on Jirinion?" she asked. "That type of light source may alert nearby enemies and we cannot take that risk at the moment"

Jessica stated. Elise nodded her head and began the summoning process. She thought of a traditional campfire which burned itself into the pages of the book. The campfire then came out of the book and instantly hit the floor. The campfire

instantly lit with fire which ended the process. The group thanked Elise and gathered around the flames. "Can't that thing make food?" Hunter asked. "No" Elise replied, "I tried making food with it after the graduation when I went home

but it didn't work". Hunter rolled his eyes and held his stomach, which was now growling from hunger. "Night guys" Hunter said, while laying on the ground to sleep. The rest of the gatherers also fell asleep except for Darahyon.

He stayed up as he could not sleep. He was scared that he would never return to home. Even though he had no family members left back on Jyrinion, he still wished of returning. He laid awake for hours looking at earth's crescent shaped moon until he finally drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come as per usual!  
> https://twitter.com/AverageAnimates


	4. Observance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Appetit!

Avan walked through the halls of the castle, which seemed like a long winding maze. He needed to get to his living quarters. Avan was the king's son. King Servor Weasley III ruled all of New Restoration, a kingdom on Earth.

"Prince Avan" a servant said "Your father, the king, requests your presence in the royal court. You mustn't be late". "What does my father want this time" Avan muttered to himself, sighing in the process. "Tell him i'll be right there"

he replied "I've to fetch something from my room". Avan was going to his room to get his pair of swords. He was a master swordsman at just 16 years old and a prodigy of the kingdom. He walked into his chambers and grabbed his swords.

While leaving he noticed different flashing colors in the sky. An assortment of reds and yellows to purple and greens. Avon made his way back into his chamber to get to the window for a better view of the occurrence. He stood there

intrigued as he saw different creatures of all shape and sizes come out from the sky. He looked down to the field to where his little sister, Willow, was playing. She glanced up into the sky and also saw what was happening. A strange

multicolored bolt headed right towards her. "Willow!", Avan shouted "Get out of the way, QUICKLY!". Willow did not notice Avan calling to her and the bolt struck her, knocking her unconscious. Avan quickly headed out of the castle to

rescue his sister. He informed the castle guards and they too followed Avan to save Willow. He dropped his swords and as he saw his sister lying unconscious on the field, his eyes filled with tears. Willow was the only person that

Avan cared for. He hated his father as he was a sadistic tyrant and an unfit ruler of New Restoration. After Avan's mother was executed when he was 12, he vowed to get his sister and him out of the castle and to go to a better place.

"Willow!" Avon shouted, while vigorously shaking her "Wake up!". She did not respond to this method. Avan picked her up and ran past the guards to rush her to the castle's apothecary to where she can be treated.

While running to the apothecary Willow regained consciousness and when she awoke, her eyes temporarily glowed a bright yellow color. Avan did not notice Willow had awoken until she tried to release herself from his death grip.

"I'm okay Avan" she stated. "Can you put me down now", she pleaded. Avan was stunned that Willow was completely fine. He stopped running so she can get down and stand on her own. "For a 12 year old girl, you are pretty resilient"

Avan said, in disbelief. Willow dusted her dress off and ran into the castle walls. Avan stood there utterly confused about what had happened. He instantly remembered about the sky and when he looked up, everything seemed normal.

He wondered if he imagined the whole scenario but he put this theory quickly to rest. If it were an illusion, Willow would not have been knocked unconscious. He made his way back to the spot that his sister had gotten struck from

and picked up his two swords which he had nicknamed the "Twin Swords". He then talked to the guards that had seen the same thing he did and they too were confused. Avan decided to forget his observance for now and he headed

to the royal court to where his father was expecting him. He kneeled to his father and said "I'm here my king". "You're late" the king said, while taking a gulp of the wine one of the servants had poured. He quickly spat out the wine

in disgust and slapped the female servant who poured him the drink. "This tastes like shit!" he shouted "You useless bitch!". He stood up from his throne and instructed the guards to hold her still as he got ready to execute her on

the spot. He held her by neck, making her gasp for air as she pleaded her life. He took out his sword and swung directly through her neck, removing it in the process. The servants that had witnessed this gasped and looked away. Pints

of blood splattered onto his face while he held a menacing smile. "To- towel, my king?" a servant muttered in shock. The king then grabbed the towel and wiped the blood of his hands and face also wiping his blade clean. He then sat back

on to his throne feeling no remorse or guilt for what he had done.

Avan witnessed all of this with pure horror. His father always executed people in Avan's presence to show him what a 'real' man was. Avan cautiously walked towards his father as the guards took the servant's body and dismembered head

away. "Yo- you called father" Avan stuttered. "You will lead the invasion army to capture the king of VanGarden, King Horas, and bring his head to me" the king stated. King Servor wanted all the kingdoms on earth to himself.

"M- my trai- training hasn't concluded yet father" Avan replied, once again stuttering "I'm not ready". Avan knew that he was the most skilled swordsman in all of New Restoration but he kept his skill secret to protect his sister

and avoid fighting in wars. "You leave tomorrow" the king said. "But fath-" Avan said before getting interrupted. "You will leave TOMORROW!" the king shouted while slamming his hand onto his throne which echoed through the whole courtyard.

"You are dismissed" the king stated. Avan quickly made his way to his chambers. He decided to run away with his sister to VanGardens. If he could warn King Horas of the attack his father had planned, maybe the king could defeat his father

and his army. VanGarden's army was one the strongest in world. Only a surprise attack could overpower their army so it made sense to alert the king before the strike happened. Avan prepared a leather sack of all the things he would

need before he ran away. He took a silk cloth and used it to tie his long dark hair which draped down the side of his face. He then sneaked into the castle's kitchen to steal necessary food for the journey such as bread and fresh water.

He stuffed them into his leather sack and tiptoed to his sister, Willow's, room. He entered her room quietly and woke her up. "Wake up Willow", Avan whispered, trying not to make noises which would alert the guards. Willow slowly woke

up and he explained his plan to her. She agreed silently as she also believed that her father had to be stopped. What Willow did not not know is that it was her own father that executed their mother. Avan never told Willow the truth as she

was very young when it happened and it would only cause her more pain.

Willow gathered some of her things quietly and they made it to the secret intertwining tunnels which were spread out under the castle. Avan had discovered this place as a child and explored it multiple times. Enough times to know the

way outside the castle walls without being noticed. They sneaked through the tunnels until they reached an opening in the wall. They quickly ran to the nearby forest. Since it was night time, the guards did not spot the siblings retire

to the forest. As Willow held Avan's hand while running she instantly stopped and grabbed her head, kneeling in pain to the headache that had just hit her. Her eyes faintly glowed yellow before returning to its normal state. Avan stood

shocked as to what he just saw. "Willow, are you okay?" he asked. Her headache quickly subdued. "Yes I'm fine, let's continue before they catch us" replied Willow. They then continued to run into the tar dark forest. When they were far

enough away from the castle walls, Avan lit a torch so that he could see the map of the kingdoms clearly. "We have to head south" said Avan. Willow nodded in agreement while trying to dodge branches and leaves as they ran. Avan stole a map of the kingdoms from the castle's library so that they could locate VanGarden easier and more efficiently. Avan put his cloak over his head and instructed Willow to do the same. He also had his twin swords ready for any sign of danger which may come their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my intro to Avan and Willow :)
> 
> Check me out here : https://twitter.com/AverageAnimates


	5. Steady Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make Daniel more likeable!

Noises of twigs snapping woke Darahyon up from sleeping. He instantly jumped up onto his feet and looked around the area that the group was sleeping at. Since it was still night time, it made it difficult for him to spot any moving

parts in the forest. He woke Daniel up and alerted him of the situation. "Go see what's out there" Darahyon whispered. "I don't wanna get killed" Daniel replied. Darahyon facepalmed. "Use your relic dummy" he snapped. Daniel nodded and

silently activated his relic which made him disappear from sight. "I'll be back shortly after I check things out" Daniel whispered. Darahyon nodded and stayed on high alert, gluing his eyes to the dark and ominous surroundings.

Daniel stumbled over various twigs and rocks on his way through the cluster of trees. His invisibility granted him peace of mind that he wouldn't get attacked but he still had to be extra careful. One wrong step could trip him over,

possible injuring him. Since he strayed a good way from camp, screams for help would prove helpless and would only attract unwanted attention. As Daniel paced through the area to try to locate any source of noise or danger, he noticed

a faint light through some trees. He cautiously approached the source of light. Laughters of nearby men startled Daniel, stopping him in his tracks. He looked on to a group of 4 or 5 men surrounding a campfire. Behind the men, stood an

old wooden door frame at the side of the mountain. An old railway led inside the mountain. Daniel snuck around the campfire to gain a better view of the mine. "She made off with all me money and I never saw her again," one man said,

sitting on an old log while taking a gulp of wine. He wore a brown hat, covering most of his grey hair. His beard was scruffy. It looked as if he hadn't shaved for months. "Filthy humans," Daniel muttered to himself. Another man looked

up to the direction that Daniel's snarky remark was sourced from. Daniel stood like a statue. He slowed his breathing and tried to make as little noise as possible. The clearly drunken man returned his attention to the conversation between his friends.

This reminded Daniel of his uncle, Raymond, back on Jyrinion. Raymond lived with Daniel, Jessica and Daniel's parents. Raymond's brother is Daniel's father, Nicholas. He began staying with them around six months ago due to him not

being able to pay the living fees in his apartment complex. Daniel's mansion was located in the inner section of Ycovon, the richest part of the capital of Jyrinion reserved only for high council officials and elite Gatherers, Finders

and Thinkers. Since Daniel's parents were apart of the High Council of Jyrinion, they were lathered in privilege and special treatment which sometimes made Darahyon jealous but he never showed it. Raymond would always stumble into the

Karson mansion on multiple days of the week drunk. This commonly angered Daniel's mom, Alexia, as she didn't want Raymond to be a bad influence on Daniel and Jessica. His breath frequently radiated various assortments of alcohol, mostly

being Regurar, a beverage brewed from Regurar root. It contains a high alcohol concentration and it is significantly stronger than the normal forms of alcoholic drinks. Regurar is typically expensive at +150.00 Cruose per root and is commonly

reserved for special functions and gatherings. Raymond, however, discovered a root that exhibits the same alcohol content as Regurar and when he regularly fails to get the real thing, he settles for the alternative, Pearl Root which is

very toxic to the liver, lungs and kidneys.

Daniel snapped out of his daydream when another drunk man fell over into a pile of withered leaves. The only thing which lit up the area were the campfire and the torches leading into the mine. This peaked Daniel's curiousity and he

sneaked through the camp circle trying not to draw any attention to himself. His anxiety was heightened as he did not get a lot of practice with the Nolyzhen before getting trapped on this planet. This means that at any moment, his relic

could power off, leaving him exposed to danger from the drunk men as well as the unknown creatures of this new world. He ran against the rocky base of the mountain and shuffled against it towards the entrance of the mine. The occasional

twig snapped under his feet as he furthered closer to the entrance, startling him. The men did not seem to notice as they started to drift asleep. "Alcohol will do that to ya," Daniel murmered, chuckling to himself. He grabbed

the wooden frame which was supporting the entrance with his left hand and eased his way inside. The dust from the mine made Daniel cough. His coughs echoed through the mine but luckily, did not wake up the miners. He composed himself and

continued to venture inside. His shoes crushed gravel laying around the tunnel. Lines of torches decored the walls of the tunnel, making it fairly easy to see. He looked up to the ceiling of the tunnel and noticed long rows of intertwining

cobwebs. "This looks really unhygienic," he said, disapprovingly. "AH FUCK!" he shouted, as a large group of spiders crawled over his shoes, scaring him. He lost his balance trying to wack them off rapidly and fell over into a pile of gravel

face first. His relic powered off as he lost focus, making him visible to anything with him in their line of site. Tiny particles of gravel entered his eyes, blurring his vision and making it even more difficult to get upright. He steadied

his hand against the tunnel wall and got up off the floor. He wiped his face, in an attempt of removing the gravel from his eyes. This, in fact made it worse as he spread the particles across his face more. He sneezed uncontrollably and

grabbed his mouth trying to silence it. "Who's there?" a miner asked, peering into the mine from the entrance, still clearly drunk as he failed to stay upright. Daniel ducked behind a broken minecart in a panic and tried re-activating his

relic. It failed as he could not focus completely since his eyes were irritated by the gravel in them which caused him pain.

As the miner stumbled further into the tunnel, Daniel's breathing increased. The miner then peered over the cart. He saw Daniel hunched in the corner and attempted to grab him. Daniel took a handful of gravel and threw it into the miner's

eyes, making him scream. This alerted the sleeping miners outside the tunnel at the camp. By this time, Daniel had speeded out of the tunnel. They all aided the miner inside the mine then tried searching the nearby area of the forest.

Daniel, unknown to where he was, continued to run through the forest. His vision was still blurred and he navigated the trees without failure. He heard a nearby stream of water and made his way to it. He took a minute to catch his breath and then thoroughly rinsed his eyes with

water from the stream and eventually regained his vision. He followed the stream for about twenty minutes before he recognised the dying campfire that the gatherers were at. "Finally," Daniel took a deep sigh of relief as he saw

Darahyon still awake. "Where the HELL were you?" Darahyon asked, slightly annoyed and worried, "And why do you look like you were rolling in mud?". "You don't wanna know," Daniel replied "I'll tell you in the morning with the group". Darahyon nodded hesistantly and layed back to rest.

Daniel too, layed back closing his eyes as he was exhausted from running for a long period of time. Daniel was not particularly the fittest in the group. That title went to Hunter. The drunken miners gave up their search and returned to the mine entrance. "We'll find the little fucker tomorrow," someone said. "Let's chop his little balls off too!" another miner added. They all chuckled in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it work? 
> 
> My social : https://twitter.com/AverageAnimates
> 
> Next chapter might be out in the next two weeks!  
> So look out for it on here or Wattpad!


	6. Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Avan and Willow time! :)

Avan and Willow ran for what seemed like hours. They dodged low-hanging branches and hurdled over puddles and various rock piles. The siblings felt their chests tighten from fatigue. "I'm really tired, Avan." Willow said, exhaustingly. They came to a stop near a fallen tree. "We'll rest here for the night," Avan replied. He too was tired. He dropped his twin swords adjacent to the wooden log, sat down, and layed his back against the log. Willow, too, layed next to him, resting her head on his shoulders. Willow awoke to the crisp scent of petrichor in the air. This scent meant that it was going to rain soon. She shook Avan awake, stood up and dusted the miniscule leave particles off of her cloak.

"Which way now?" Willow asked. "Uhh," Avan replied, rubbing his eyes,"This way". He pointed to the direction in the forest which led to a path. After a few minutes, they stepped out of the forest to the path. "So this path leads to Greyholt" Avan said. "Greyholt?" Willow replied, unsurely. "Greyholt is an old town" He clarified. "We can buy a horse there to travel to VanGarden," he added,"It would be bloody impossible to get there in time without the aid of a horse".Willow nodded and they continued south along the path. The forest was very serene and vibrant during the day. There was something about the swaying trees that relaxed Willow in times of distress. She would always go to the woods whenever she felt sad and alone. Her mother was one of only two people that truly cared for her, the other being Avan.

Her boots dragged against the gravel path as she occasionaly bumped into Avan who seemed very focused on getting this information to the king of VanGarden. His face was blank, as if he was in another world. Willow bumped her brother again, knocking him out of his daydream. He noticed smoke coming from a few houses in the distance. "We're almost there Will," he said. "I hope the town has fresh drinking water," replied Willow, smiling. They quickened their pace into town. Various aroma's courted the sibling's noses. Fresh bread from the bakery, the musky scent of smoke from the chimneys above them and the off-putting scent of animal faeces from the nearby sheep pens. The pair jumped out of the way as a carriage ran straight towards them. "Stay out of the roads you little shits!" shouted the carriage rider.

They continued into town, looking at signs which described the different establishments that layered the streets. One sign depicted a hammer striking an anvil. "This must be the blacksmith," Avan said,"We need to get you a sword to defend yourself when i'm not nearby". Willow's face lit up with excitement. She was never allowed to train with swords like Avan since she was a female. It was looked down upon for a woman to be a swordsman. They were meant to cook, sew and look after their future husbands. However, Avan wanted to break this mould and buy her a sword.

They stepped into the shop, rubbing the gravel and mud mixture off their boots on the cobblestone floors. The walls were lined with an assortment of weapons, tools and shields. The dimly lit room seemed very well kept. They both removed the gray cloaks, exposing their dark brown hair which were ruffled. Their clothes were dirty as well from dried mud which most likely came from the forest. "Are you kids gonna buy something?" asked the blacksmith.

"Why are both of you so dirty?" he added, "Where are your parents?". "We just came out of the forest behind the town" Avan replied. "The Norwich forest?" the blacksmith asked, "Both of you must be really brave to go wondering in there".

Avan and Willow both stood puzzled. "Brave?" Willow inquired. "Norwich is filled with dangerous preditors that can rip you to shreds in a matter of minutes." He replied. Willow held Avan's hand in fear. "Well it's a good thing we got out of there unharmed innit?" Avan said. The blacksmith chuckled and went behind the counter. "So are you gonna buy anything?" the blacksmith asked. "I want to buy a sword for my little sister," Avan replied. The blacksmith shifted his focus to Willow. "What's your name," he asked. "W-", she said getting cut off by Avan. "Wynflaeth," he said. Avan was worried that the blacksmith would identify who they were from their names so he cleverly came up with a name in time. The blacksmith glanced over to Avan, with a raised brow. "And yours?" he asked. "Wren," Avan replied. The blacksmith seemed unconvinced but still shot another question at them.

"What would a little girl need with a sword," he asked. "I want to learn to fight," Willow replied. "Fascinating," he replied, "My name is Barric, Barric Bolton". "Will we be able to purchase the sword?" Avan asked. He needed to get this sword quickly so that they could continue on their journey. They didn't have much time until his father's army would invade VanGarden.

"I don't have any swords that can match her size," Barric replied. Willow lowered her head in disappointment. "But, I will make one for you little Miss Wynflaeth" he said, giving a smile. Avan awkwardly looked to his side as he just realised how fake the name sounded. "How much?" Avan asked. "Twenty-Five gold coins" said Barric. Avan grabbed the gold from his sack and gave it to Barric. Avan then counted what was left of the gold. "Seventy-Four, Seventy-Five" Avan muttered to himself. He needed this money last them the journey. Avan stole One-Hundred gold coins from the castle when they left to help them on the journey. "What are kids like you doing with so much money," Barric asked while counting the coins.

"Does that matter?" Avan asked. Barric shrugged. "I was just making conversation kid," he said. "Come collect your sword tomorrow afternoon and don't be late!" he warned. The siblings nodded and exited the shop. They put on their cloaks again so that no one would be able to recognise them and they made their way further down the street. The town was filled with kids, workers and animals. Two little boys ran past the siblings as they walked. This put a smile to Avan's face. "Stop those theiving kids!" someone shouted, running past the pair. Avan and Willow found themselves at an intersection. "We need to find a place to rest and freshen up" Avan said, repositioning the sack of their belongings on his shoulders.

"They went left and spotted an inn on the street corner. "Holt's Inn" Avan said, reading the name off of the sign placed at the window. "We're interested in a room for two, with a place for bathing." Avan said to the innkeeper.

"That's gonna cost ye two gold coins per night" she said. Her voice was raspy and her hair, mostly grey. He handed her the money. He was slightly uncomfortable at the sight of her untrimmed finger nails which nearly three centimetres in length.

"Here's ye key," she said, "Second door to the right". "Thank you," Willow responded, giving off a fake smile. The old lady grunted and moved to the room behind the counter which was out of bounds to anyone other than the workers. Walking down the hallway, they noticed different portraits hanging on the walls between each door. "Family tree?" Avan wondered. "Maybe," Willow replied. They found their room and opened the door with the key. Willow walked inside while Avan followed behind her. Before closing the door, he noticed a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway, blocked behind a locked door. This peaked his curiousity. He wondered what could be up those stairs as he followed into his room. He closed, locked the door and threw the keys on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, some characters may be meeting up!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. More to come!


End file.
